


Baby Angels

by Druekee



Series: Monsta X/Seventeen Crossover Fics [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Dad Friends, Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Jeonghan and Kihyun just love their babies okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Kihyun brings his son Changkyun to the park and runs into his friend Jeonghan who is currently going through a bit of a crisis regarding his baby boy Chan...[Dad friends Kihyun and Jeonghan/Pure adorable domestic fluff]





	Baby Angels

**Author's Note:**

> SO..... this is incredibly self indulgent LMAO. My roommate ReeLeeV and I were procrastinating and watching Seventeen's One Fine Day and let me just say this: why the hell is there no content for parent Jeonghan and his baby Chan??? Like?? I had to remedy this. It also reminded me of Kihyun and Changkyun's dynamic a bit so this crossover happened. Niche as fuck audience but here we are. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I love the Seventeen boys but I'm not super confident in my writing for their personalities so I'm very sorry for any odd characterizations/etc !!

The beautiful, clear blue sky was the backdrop of this beautiful Sunday afternoon, light passing through the leaves of the trees surrounding the park magically. Kihyun was seated on a park bench in the shade, his sunglasses riding low on his nose as he stared fondly at his son, the seven-year-old, Changkyun, as he raced along the playground, laughing mirthfully. The melodic, pure sound of his son’s laughter seemed to brighten up every inch of the park surrounding Kihyun, and he smiled happily, chuckling as the boy bustles about. A familiar form began walking towards him, and Kihyun looked up, smiling at the younger man.

“Hey there, stranger~” Kihyun greeted the young dad, pushing his sunglasses up to give the man a once-over, observing his chic casual wear. “You’re looking good today,” Kihyun continued, watching as his fellow overprotective father, Jeonghan, took a seat next to him, crossing his legs as he patted his son, Chan, on the shoulder.

“Thank you, hyung,” Jeonghan replied, his cat-like eyes flickering briefly over to Kihyun, his hands rubbing along his four-year-old son’s shoulders, something strange flickering in his eyes. Blinking a few times, Kihyun watched curiously as Jeonghan suddenly backed away from his son, urging him to go out to the playground and play with Changkyun. Running away without any further prompting, Chan giggles happily, spreading his arms wide and hugging Changkyun with all of the force in his tiny body as he approaches him.

Now that both of their boys were busy playing together, Kihyun leaned back against the bench, making sure to keep one eye towards the playground while he began conversing with his friend. Jeonghan looked a little out of it, biting on his lip nervously as he watched his son run around the playground.

“What’s going on, Jeonghannie?” Kihyun asked, unable to just ignore his friend when he was clearly worrying about something. A little surprised that Kihyun noticed how off he felt, Jeonghan smiled nervously, his eyes flickering down to the grass in front of him. Thinking about it for a few moments, Jeonghan eventually glanced back over to Kihyun, taking in the patient, curious look in the man’s eyes.

“If anyone would understand how I’m feeling right now, it would be you,” Jeonghan began, pushing a hand through his soft, silky hair. “Channie is going to enter kindergarten in a few weeks,” Jeonghan began, biting his lip on a cry of distress, bringing a fist to his mouth. “My baby boy is growing up so fast,” he whined out, and Kihyun smiled, chuckling a bit at his friend’s dramatic behavior.

“I remember when Changkyunnie started kindergarten too; he clung to the hood of my car when I dropped him off and refused to let go…” Kihyun said, sighing at the sweet memory. “He kept crying out ‘daddy’ and begging me to take him back home,” Kihyun continued, his smile quickly dropping as he finished his story. “Now he’s just so eager to go to school he barely remembers to say he loves me before getting on the bus,” Kihyun completely over-exaggerated, his own over-protectiveness getting the best of him.

“Ahh, yeah. I’m just worried I won’t be able to drive away on his first day, though… he’s just so much smaller than other boys his age, I don’t want him to feel left out…” Jeonghan mumbled, watching the way Changkyun helped Chan reach the monkey-bars on the playground. Kihyun reached his hand down, rubbing Jeonghan’s knee comfortingly.

“Kids aren’t that cruel so young, Jeonghannie, and Chan is such a good kid, I’m sure he won’t have any trouble making friends,” Kihyun reassured him, smiling softly as he flickered his gaze towards the playground again. “And besides, Chan will always have Changkyunnie to play with, those two are practically inseparable,” Kihyun continued, finally bringing a real smile to Jeonghan’s face.

“You’re right…” Jeonghan said, looking over at Kihyun and giving the man a thankful look. “I’ll have to let Channie go sometime, even if he is my baby,” Jeonghan said, finally starting to come to terms with the issue when suddenly, he spotted his son racing towards him, hands grabbing the air cutely as he blinked up at his dad.

“Gimme a kiss, please!!” Chan yelped out, his squeaky voice so adorable Jeonghan couldn’t resist a huge smile from breaking out on his face, reaching down to slow down his boy, placing a kiss to his forehead just as he requested. Something breaking inside him, Jeonghan brings Chan into his arms for a huge hug, trying to express all of his love in one motion and nearly squeezing the air out of the small kid’s lungs. 

“Anng~ let me gooo~” Chan whined, giggling mirthfully despite his plea for freedom. Jeonghan frowned, dejectedly releasing his son despite how much he wanted to hold him in his arms forever. Watching the boy scurry back off to the playground, Jeonghan leaned back against his bench, a little startled when Chan turned around, a huge smile on his face as he grabbed Changkyun’s hand, holding it sweetly. 

“I love you, daddy!!!” Chan yelled out, professing his love to the entire playground, swinging his and Changkyun’s conjoined hands before laughing happily and running towards the slide. Jeonghan gasped, clutching his heart with one hand while Kihyun cackled amusedly, his face broken out in a huge smile.

“Why can’t all of my kids be as perfect as Channie?” Jeonghan asked, his heart positively touched by his son’s kindness. All of his worries gone, at least for the moment, Jeonghan was finally able to relax knowing that no matter what- his son would always be his baby. Kihyun nodded vigorously, thinking about his older sons and how none were ever as well-behaved as his Changkyun.

“I know exactly what you mean,” Kihyun said, and the two shared a knowing look, their gazes quickly returning to watch their precious babies have fun and be the perfect little angels their fathers knew they were <3


End file.
